


Give me cookies

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan deserves cookies, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Jedi children are late at verbalizing outloud and sometimes speak in full sentences when they do. What was Obi-Wan's first words?





	

“So Jedi children really don’t start talking until much later then normal?” Cody offered curiously, wondering how that worked out.

“Well I don’t know to much about it.” Anakin shrugged as he grabbed one of the kelp bars and started gnawing on it. “But when I’ve had creche duty that’s what I’ve been told.” He looked at his padawan.

“Its true.” She yawns, rubbing her lekku before opening her own bar of meat proteins and digging in hunger. “My first words were to ask for crayons, its more that we communicate with the Force to begin with and then actual verbal words come later then for most, and when they come they come in sentences as much as just words alone.” She grinned at them

Anakin pondered that then glanced across the field to where Obi-Wan was doing survey and tallying their supplies with Waxer and Boil “I wonder what Obi-Wan’s first words were.” He mused curiously.

“You will give me cookies.”

They all almost jumped out of their skin and turned to Mace who was standing there with Ponds and his arms behind his back.

“What?”

“That was his first words.” The Korun shrugged. “Or rather the full sentence was ‘You want to give me a cookie knight Windu.’” He tilted his head as they all stared at him. “I had creche duty. He tried to Force suggest me to get him cookies. Its not that long a story or that surprising.”

“He tried to…Force suggest you?” Ahsoka asked meekly while staring at him.

“Yes. A good try too. Someone not a Jedi may have fallen for it. I ended up giving him it just for the guts of it.” Mace smirked a bit. “He enjoys sweets, still does, but this war has a lot of rationing and he’s not a man who gorges when he has the chance.”

Anakin stared at him before looking around. “I bet I can find some kind of cookies or something around here…” He mused.

“Skyguy…”

“Everyone deserves a treat now and then Ahsoka.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Give me cookies - illustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173308) by [MinaZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ)




End file.
